Living My Dash
by sXeChloe
Summary: Chloe Ace Chang has just joined the WWE. She is a rebellious, spunky and active girl. Read about the adventures she will have! WWE does not belong to me, I only own the plot and Chloe Ace Chang.
1. Welcome to the WWE

I walked into Vince McMahon office. Yes. THE Vince McMahon, chairman of the WWE.

I took a seat in a chair in front of his desk. "Chloe Ace Chang, I am pleased to say... Welcome to the WWE! Our talent will welcome you with open arms.", Vince declared with a warm smile on his face. I gave him a torturing death hug. When I released my Iron Grip, he said, "I need you to fill out this form so we can get your basic stuff rolling in.", With a warm smile plastered on his face. I grabbed a pen and looked over the sheet, starting to fill it out.

Ring Name: Chloe Ace

Theme Song: I'm Sexy and I Know It - LMFAO

Main Moves and Finishers: Figure Four, Sharpshooter, Sweet Chin Music, Tombstone

I handed the paper back to Vince. He looked it over and grinned. "That, is quite a list you have there. I mean, you got trained by the Einsteins of our business. Anyway, you will be making your debut on Raw tomorrow night.", Vince said with a glow. I had a feeling, even though I had barely knew him, that we had developed a father/daughter bond. I left his office with a smile. I had just gotten my dream job...


	2. Can I Do This?

In about two hours, I would be making my first appearance on Raw. I was scared, of course. I decided to go head to the Diva's locker room to change into my outfit that I had newly designed for me. I slipped on a black T-Shirt with my name in Neon Yellow graffiti design, soccer shorts that were mid-thigh and black boots with Neon Yellow laces. When I finished changing, Kelly Kelly and Natalya walked in, arguing. Not only did they hate each other on-screen, they hated each other period. "Yeah? Well I have better boobs.", threw in Kelly, "At least mine are real you dumb ass bitch", Natalya sneered. In my opinion, Kelly is just a slut. Is there any male K2 has not spread her legs for? "If I am dumb imagine what you are!", Kelly shot. I managed to make myself pretty much invisible. But with my belligerent attitude, I decided to side Natalya. "Right. Imagine Kelly. It is only a figment of your imagination that Natalya is lower than you.", I jumped in. Kelly had this shocked look at her face, as if I had dared to speak against Mary Queen of Scots. Natalya had an impressed look on her face, and I gave her a warm smile. "Yeah? Then you obviously cannot separate reality from fiction.", Kelly snorted at me. Dare she? "Even if she can't, she sure has hell can do a better job than you can.", Natalya joined in. "Why do I bother with you two asses?", Kelly scoffed. "Because you are lifeless and have nothing else better to do? Hell! You deal with us, not because there is nothing else for you to do, we are just the better thing than the rest.", I said with a sarcastic smile. Kelly left the locker room. "Why are you a wrestler? You should consider writing an insult book.", Natalya remarked. "Well, it has been my dream to be a WWE Superstar.", I said with a smile. "Making your debut tonight?" "Yeah, super pumped up, and super scared." "I remember the first time I walked up that ramp. Good times." "I have a match with Aksana. Any idea who she is?" "I've seen her around once or twice. Never really knew her personally." " Oh I see." "Hey, tonight wanna come over to my hotel room? A bunch of other wrestlers will be there too. A good opportunity to meet your colleagues." "Sure! Room number?" "319, same hotel as you." "Okay! See you tonight!", I walked out of the locker room. About half an hour until my debut.

I walked up that ramp with as much confidence as I can. Sexy And I Know It blaring through the arena. 'C'mon Chloe... You can do this!', I thought to myself. I am very self-motivated. I grabbed a Microphone and I started on my speech. "Hello WWE Universe! You may not know me, but I am Chloe Ace. Tonight, right now, is my debut in the WWE. I am looking very much forward to helping you all have fun every Monday night. I have been trained by the one and only, Shawn Michaels, The Legendary, Undertaker, Bret Hart and Triple H. Tonight, is my first match, with Aksana.", As soon as I said her name, her theme music cued and she ran up that ramp, got in the ring, and the Ref started. 'You can beat her Chloe... Think about the good first impressions you will have on the WWE Universe...', I inspired myself... Can I do this?


	3. Meeting Punk

Aksana pushed me to the turnbuckles and landed a kick to my stomach, which I dodged. I grabbed her from behind and slammed her against the floor, and landed a kick to her stomach. I pinned her, she kicked out on 2. I flipped her around, and I applied the sharpshooter on her. After a good 10 seconds, which felt like an hour, she tapped out. "And your winner from Beijing, China! Weighing at 103 Pounds, Chloe Ace!", Lillian Garcia announced. "This girl may really have a good future here Cole!", Said Jerry Lawler, "Yeah, for once, I agree with you Jerry", said Michael Cole. I exited the ring, high fived some fans that I believed I just earned the respect of, and went back to the Diva's Locker room. I changed to a H2O T-Shirt, jeans, DC Shoes and a Rancid hoodie. I sashayed to Catering. I grabbed a Pepsi and took a seat on a couch in front of the T.V, which was showing what is going on right now. Currently, there is a match between Justin Gabriel and Cody Rhodes. 'Go Justin!', chanting in my head. I felt someone take a seat next to me. I turned, and saw a man, who was covered in tattoos, brown eyes and sipping Pepsi. He was wearing the same H2O shirt I was wearing with Jeans, Converse and a Clash hoodie. "Hi. My name is Chloe Ace. Just call me Ace.", I introduced myself. "Punk. CM Punk.", He replied back as he gave me a smirk. 'Damn he looks hot. What? No! CHLOE NO!', I prodded myself. The Main Event had just ended. "Oh well, I have to go. Nice meeting you!", I said. "You too.". I went to the parking lot, and found my car. A 2011 White Toyota Supra. I got in, and started the Engine. I drove to the Le Crown hotel, where all the wrestlers were staying. I got up to my room. I grabbed my suitcases, and I looked for something to wear for tonight. I decided on a glittery black top, black tights and white open toe wedges. I picked a white simple purse, and put in my cell phone and wallet. I also put on a pair of hooped earrings with a black necklace that had a white heart pendant clinging on to it. No make up. I usually go completely natural. I curled my black hair and tied it up. I gave myself a look over in the mirror. Dazzling. I slipped out of my hotel room, and headed to Natalya's. According to my watch, I am 10 minutes late... Typical Ace...

I knocked on Natalya's room door. To my disbelief, it was the hot guy I met from earlier. Punk. CM Punk. "You just find irresistible don't you?", Punk said and smirked. "PUNK! STOP HARASSING MY GUESTS!", Natalya screamed as she pushed him out of the doorway. "Hey Chloe! Come in. Ignore Punk, he has a screwed up head.", Natalya said. "Coming from you Natalya?", Punk said and smirked. "Wow... Punk drives me speechless...", I said as I walked in her hotel room. Sitting on the couch, were Sheamus, Beth Pheonix and The Miz. "Hey everyone, this is Chloe Ace. She has won her match against Aksana tonight, and, she also made her debut!", Natalya announced. I blushed when they clapped for me, and CM Punk put his arms around me. "You know, you won your match. Tonight, I have plans to win you.", Punk flirted. I was practically a tomato face then. I took a seat on the floor below the bed, and Punk sat next to me. "Phil, as I said before, please stop scaring and harassing Chloe.", Natalya demanded. Beth, Sheamus and Miz laughed. "Judging by her facial expression, she doesn't have a problem with it now does she?", Punk asked me, while replying to Natalya. I didn't answer and just shifted. "Aww.. Punk what did you do to the poor girl?", Miz teased. "Oh, he did nothing I don't have a problem with.", I said and a playful expression covered my face. They burst out laughing. "I want to watch a movie.", Beth announced. "How about Taken?", Sheamus suggested. We all agreed and Miz turned it on from Netflix.

CM Punk wrapped his arms around me, allowing me to cuddle with him. And I did...

This seemed like it would be a very interesting night...


	4. I Love Him

_**How you guys liking the story so far? Review please!**_

* * *

><p>I awoke when I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me. When my vision had come clear, I saw tattooed arms around me. I smiled, knowing who it was. I turned, and snuggled my head into his shirtless chest. "I love you Chloe..", Said CM Punk.<p>

THUMP!

"What the hell?", I yelled out, right after I fell off the bed. I had a dream, me and CM Punk were together, and I was happier than ever.

My phone started blaring.

"Hello?", I said "Hey Ace.", Greeted Miz.  
>"Oh hi Mikey!", I teased.<br>"What'chu doin' this afternoon?", Mike asked.  
>"Nothing.", I answered.<br>"Want to grab some lunch? Me and Punk are going and we wondered if you wanted to tag along.", Miz asked. My heart skipped a beat when he said Punk.  
>"Um sure. How about in, fifteen minutes?", I asked.<br>"Sure. We will pick you up.", Mike told me.  
>"Bye Mizzy!", I said.<br>"Bye Acey.", Mike said back.

I slumped to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and took a shower. After drying up, I slipped in a black underwear. Then, I ransacked my closet for something decent to wear. I chose camouflage shorts with a skull belt, topped with a black T-Shirt that said, 'Bitches Gonna Bitch'. I went to the bathroom, and took my comb out. I brushed my black bangs on one side, then tying my hair up into a simple ponytail. I gave myself a once-over. 'Decent'. I thought to myself.  
>I picked up my white mini white messenger bag and put my phone and wallet in it. Just as I finished, the doorbell rang. I slipped on white Converse and opened the door. "Hello Ace!", Mike hollered.<br>"Sup' Mike", I said.

I sprang past Mike and shut the door. I wasn't looking, but I ran straight into CM Punk. "OfffhmM!", I exclaimed as I fell on my tushy.  
>"Hey There.", CM Punk smirked as he grabbed my arm and helped me up.<br>I was embarrassed, and blushing. "Come on you two lovebirds, let's get to the elevator.", Mike retorted.  
>As I walked in the middle of the two guys, CM Punk put his arm around me.<br>My cheeks burned.  
>We entered the elevator, and Punk pressed the button for the lobby, not letting me go. I sashayed to the parking lot with the boys, and we got into my Toyota Supra. "Mike, you drive.", I demanded with an innocent smile.<br>"Okay. Give me the keys.", Miz replied.  
>I did as he asked.<br>"Oh by the way, Layla will be joining us. We will pick her up. Forgot to mention, Chloe.", Mike informed me.  
>"Mmmkayz. No problem with that at all.", I said, distracted by Punk smirking at me.<br>"What?", I asked Punk.  
>"No, Nothing at all.", He replied still, with that creepy smirk of his.<br>I rested my head on his shoulder, as he had his arm around me.

Layla El, sitting in her driveway, walked up to my car and entered the front seat. She was wearing a tube top, with a really, really, REALLY short skirt, she also had black cowboy boots to match. She had her hair curled, and tied up in a side-ways ponytail. "Hi!", she said flirtatiously. Well, I couldn't help but feel jealous when she flashed a diamond smile to Punk. "Hi.", I said briefly and stiffly.  
>Layla scoffed at me and turned around.<br>"Well..", Mike said.. Speechless.  
>The car ride was silent until we went to this sandwich place called Austin's Witches. We sat down in a booth.<br>"Hello, may I take your orders?", A thin boy at about 18 years of age with hazel eyes and a faux hawk asked us.  
>"Yes", Layla said. And we ordered.<br>We had idle conversation, and Mike and Layla decided to take a taxi to the mall, while me and Punk went to Pink Elephant Cafe.

We sat in a round table in the corner. "So, Ace, Chloe. I have been wanting to ask you this.", Punk said nervously.  
>"Yes?", I said, but curiosity was lingering inside.<br>Punk held on to my hand..  
>"Will you be my girlfriend?", He asked with a loving look in his eyes. "I know we haven't known each other for very long. But I get this strange feeling when I am with you. I have never felt this strong in a good way for anyone before.",<br>"I.. I... YES!", I shrieked, and jumped into him, wrapping my arms around him.

I do love him. I really do..


End file.
